Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite material and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly relates to a composite carbon material and a method of preparing the same.
Description of Related Art
Current flexible electronic components or wearable electronic components require transparent and flexible electrodes. However, the existing indium tin oxide (ITO) has poor dispersity due to a hydrophobic nature. Thus, conductive components made by ITO have poor flexibility and break easily, resulting in poor electrical conductivity.
Furthermore, conventional conductive carbon materials are hydrophobic and unable to be effectively dispersed, and thus, addition of a surfactant or a solvent is required to increase the dispersity. However, such surfactant or solvent is usually non-conductive, resulting in a decrease in electrical conductivity of the original carbon materials. When being applied, the surfactant or solvent is required to be further purified, which not only results in complicated steps but is also very environmentally unfriendly.